New York Nights and City Lights
by monochromeHarlequin
Summary: Running around New York as John Egbert, with the least likely person doing the craziest things was the last thing you had expected to do with your Sunday night.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: New York Nights and City Lights**

**Words: 798**

**Rating: M for later chapters.**

**Warnings: It's based off after the game has ended, and there might be spoilers pertaining to act 5 (?) But you shouldn't be reading this if you haven't reached there yet.**

'_Beep, Beep, Beep'_

"Mmff.." you mumble rolling over slamming a fist on his alarm clock. Seriously you needed to get rid of that thing it'd be the death of him. You're awake now, thanks to the goddamned clock, and lay there dreamily gazing up at the ceiling for roughly 20 minutes. You grunt, a hand groping around blindly for his glasses, which should've been changed after the game ended. A quick glance at the time gets you out of your tired groggy state and the next thing you know you're making more a mess of your room than the state it originally was it, with you tossing clothes around trying to look for something which looked presentable to throw on. Maybe it would've been a good idea to clean up the place because as you dart out the door your foot gets caught in a pile of salamander plush and you're landing face first in the corridor. Rubbing the growing lump on your head you dart downstairs and bolt out the door, glancing nervously at his watch. _The perfect way to greet an old friend John great going on getting up early!_

Your name is John Egbert, and you are incredibly late for your 'appointment'.

You speed into the desired destination within the time span of 10 minutes, namely a coffee shop, your sudden entrance startling several customers and earning you some looks to be shot your way. The person of whom you're meeting is as well, startle by your appearance, but her look is warm and her plum lips tweak into a soft smile. "John," she says casually closing the book, which she previously was rather engrossed in. "Rose," you reply, grinning at her, and neatening, or at the very least, _trying_ to neaten out the mess you call hair. "I see you took the initiative to arrive early, that's lovely to see the independence and maturity blooming in you," she says moving a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes. She had definitely… changed since their sburb days. She no longer donned the yellow robe and hood, or blue ballet shoes, and her figure had developed far more drastically, slim was a good word to describe it, not the scrawny, skinny 13-year-old girl you remembered. She was fitted in a lavender trench coat, and with her legs crossed you catch a glimpse of a black waist skirt beneath it. She's wearing classy boots, but then again whenever is Rose not classy. A shiny purple hair band, one highly similar to the one she wore 10 years ago sits nicely in her blonde hair, which falls in nice curls around her face. "Shut up," is all you manage to retort, your eyes betraying you and clearly getting carried away with observing her curves and _that chest_, ok you're getting ahead of yourself now Egbert. "Good comeback John," she replies a soft smile resting on her lips. You've changed that's for sure, and definitely matured by bounds and leaps. If anything it was probably the death of dad and the realization that he wasn't coming back after sburb that did it.

You had dropped off the radar after several years, Dave giving up after the first 3 years, followed by Jade. The trolls didn't give much of a fuck about you, the connection to their universe being lost anyway, and having to deal with looking at the trollian name 'arachnidsGrip' and knowing it'll never light up, even if we still had some sort of connection with the trolls. The information about Vriska's death that you had obtained from Karkat when you were 16 was another huge shocker, and something that was considerably hard for you to get over. Rose however, still made futile attempts to grab hold of you, god only knows why. Yes, it was pretty immature of you to just stop talking to everyone because you had suddenly been thrown into the harsh cold world of reality at an early age, because the other 3 of you guys had to do the same. But it seemed Rose had placed some faith in you, and a whole lot of confidence that she was eventually going to reach you. That she did, several years later, on your 20th birthday. It seemed she hadn't forgotten, and you just happened to open pesterchum after all these years for shits and giggles, and the first thing you receive is a message from purple text reading 'Happy birthday John.' You then proceeded to read through the whole walls of text that had accumulated over the years.

The change in you was prominent, but then again there were still obvious traces of the goofy kid that they all loved. She tried her best to guide you back. She conversed with you on a daily basis, and got you to open up to her again. Just recently she had requested that the two of you meet in person, having it been so long since you had last seen each other, and now, here you are, sitting here awkwardly while Rose sips her coffee, but you know she too, doesn't really have much idea what to do.

You break the silence by asking one of the stupidest questions you could muster. "So uhh, Rose, what now…?" She just places away her book in her handbag, and takes out a mirror, re applying her lipstick and fixing her hair, such that you almost think she didn't hear you. Just as you open your mouth to repeat the question she turns to you once more standing up and stating instead of suggesting that the new local art museum would be a good place. You're more than willing to oblige when it suddenly strikes you, that the museum is closed today, it being new and all. "Yeah, great plan, just that, it's closed…?" You point out raising an eyebrow.

She smirks and strides out the door anyway, leaving you with not much choice but to follow her.

**Authors note: This was initially a quick thing in class that evolved into a more detailed fic. I don't really ship this pairing, but it's such an underground ship and they're adorable. Ahhh first chapters is the hard chapter but I hope I've impressed with the brain farts that are produced within my mathematics classes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: New York Nights and City Lights**

**Words: 859**

**Rating: M for later Chapters.**

**Warnings: None.**

"Would you mind telling me where you're dragging me?"

"I thought the initial plan of going to the museum had already been established?"

"Yeah…but…"

"But?"

"Never mind,"

Why on earth were you two were going to a museum, which was _closed_, and taking a rundown alley as a shortcut, was totally beyond you. But you know better than to mess with Rose, and keep your mouth shut for the time being. She's tugging you along at a violently fast pace and you have to make sure to avoid the litter lying all over the ground just so you don't stumble on top of her. You fail this plan by getting distracted by the midnight crew posters that have been messily plastered onto the walls, resulting in you tripping over a crushed Pepsi can. Luckily, you catch yourself just before you come crashing on top of her, catching a whiff of her hair, and _goddamn does she smell good._ Some sort of raspberry vanilla milkshake and the thought of it just makes you want to bury your nose in her hair and spend the rest of the day sniffing it. You're getting ahead of yourself now Egbert. She comes to a sudden halt and you almost face plant into the ground. She let's go of your wrist on it's only now do you realize that she had a pretty strong hold on it. While you rub at the faint pinkish red rim on your skin, Rose strolls over to a nearby window, and right now you'd really rather not find out what she's doing. You hear a click and the glass panel rolls up, you don't know how, but you're not going to ask. She positions herself on the ledge, her legs dangling over the edge while she patiently waits for you to come and join her. That you do, swinging yourself over such that your legs are dangling inside the building instead of out and you look to her saying "Ladies first," She merely rolls her eyes at you and hops inside, a small thunk sounding throughout the building as her feet hit the ground. You follow after and land with a not quite as smooth landing, falling on your rump as you lose your sense of balance. You sit there though as you hear Rose's shoes walking off towards somewhere to your left and can only hope that it's a light switch or something like that. You were right, thankfully as a switch flips on and light floods the room. There's really not much to see, the exhibits, few as they are, shrouded by large pieces of cloth to hide them from view, the others still in boxes.

The blonde girl besides you just pulls out two markers and tosses one towards you. Not knowing what else you're expected to do you catch it like any normal human being would on instinct. What she intended for you and her to do with it, you didn't have a clue on. "C'mon! Since when did you get so lifeless John?" she asked strolling towards a box and uncapping the marker. What was this girl doing. The next thing she did was the most unexpected of Rose Lalonde. She outstretched a hand and started doodling all over it, red marker ink slightly staining the wood. Ok maybe it wasn't really doodling, her artistic ability was most definitely of a much higher standard then yours. But still, what the bloody hell did was she doing. After several minutes of what seems to be a doodle of jaspers, she turns to face you and asks "Are you just going to sit there dumbfounded like some sort of zombie while you observe me drawing?" You blink a few times before you finally respond saying "What the hell are you doing?" "Clearly I'm drawing or is that not noticeable enough to you?" "I mean why are you drawing on the boxes and all, seriously Rose what has gotten into you." "It's called letting loose and having fun, you should try it." She retorts before resuming her sketch and then promptly moving over to a sculpture and pulling off the sheet of cloth it had covering it. "All yours," she states smiling, or more rather smirking, as she holds out a hand for you, gesturing you to get off your butt and do something. Hesitantly, you stand up and walk towards the sculpture, and instinct takes over. The next thing you know, your drawing a bunch of dicks on the head of the sculpture and you can hear Rose giggling through her nose as her lips are pursed shut. You grin as her smaller more dainty hand reaches out and joins you in the process, her dicks turning out more elegant than yours. The lack of room on the sculpture forces the both of you into a sort of wrestling match where your hands are both fighting with each other, while you're both sub consciously grinning to yourselves and filling the empty building with giggles.

The next half an hour has turned into a half race half competition like thing where the two of you are darting around the place filling up every blank, white space with some sort of ridiculous drawing. Once you're both exhaust from the whole experience Rose seems to be reduced to a state of giggles, which in your opinion, is adorable. That though however, will be chucked to the back of your mind for the rest of eternity. She collects herself back to her usual composure though after realizing that your gaze was set on her and she's folding out the creases in her coat. She stands up and nods her head towards the window of which the two of you made your entrance through and you follow after her, climbing out through it after she does, and giving a total of zero shits about the fact that the two of you could be in a whole crap load of trouble.

**Author's note: Wow this came out worse than I had expected it would. Also, I seemed to have chosen the worst time imaginable to start on a fanfic because my end of year examinations are in two weeks time. I'll try to update every chance I get, which is also, primarily my study time as I need my laptop for it. Sorry for the shortness of the two chapters I'll try to lengthen them but ahh both have been typed out in school in between lessons. Sorry! And of course, I hope this is of some pleasure to you guys. **


End file.
